


Say My Name

by Gravitational_Rice, MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Animal Attack, Animal Transformation, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Missing Persons, Serious Injuries, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Hanamaru disappears on her way home from Kanan’s house.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Matsuura Kanan, Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rice and I really wrote this together on a google docs- we are insane and we know
> 
> I literally made this story up last night and we decided to write it together lmao

Kanan walked Hanamaru to the door when she needed to head home. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, alright? Love you.” Kanan said before she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you too, Kanan-chan!” Hanamaru quickly kissed the taller girl on the lips before she could straighten herself back up, surprising her.

A light blush formed on her face. “Get home safe, it’s already dark out.” She opened the door for the shorter girl. 

“I will, zura! Don’t worry!” Hanamaru started to make her way back home. There weren't many street lights so she had to mainly rely on the moon's glow to see. But she didn’t worry about being in any sort of danger since the town is so quiet. 

As the small girl walked, a faint noise could be heard from the trees. She didn’t think much of it thinking it was a bird. However, it gradually gets closer and louder. Hanamaru started to get nervous and tried to speed walk away. The noise sounded like growling noises along with leaves getting crushed. 

Hanamaru’s heart starts racing and her breathing becomes irregular. Everything in head was telling her to run and scream. She took a small look over to the direction of noise. Her eyes widened and she screamed out in horror at the sight before her. 

A wolf, twice the size of Kanan, with ragged fluffy fur, and a large heavy tail was staring right at her. The beast charged at her, and she turned and ran as fast as she could, praying to the gods above as tears fell from her eyes. Unfortunately for Hanamaru, the wolf was faster than her, and caught up very quickly to her. It pounced on her and dug into her back with its sharp claws, blood starting to flow quickly from the new wounds. 

Hanamaru yells and tries to get the monster off of her but with no success. It attacks yet again, clawing at the poor girl even more, blood staining the grass below. Hanamaru feels herself getting weaker and weaker, desperately trying to get the wolf off of her, but it attacks once more, this time sinking its long, sharp teeth into her arm, easily puncturing the skin and spraying blood onto the beast’s snout. Hanamaru weakly tries to push it away, screaming in agony as she starts getting dizzy from the blood loss. 

The wolf lets go of her arm and runs into the darkness of the woods, never to be seen again. Hanamaru brings her hand up to cover the wound, trying to keep at least some blood in her body. She lets out one last yell to the skies, and falls to the ground with a thud.

Laying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, Hanamaru feels her body’s temperature rise gradually as the pain from her wounds travels slowly to her head. Her body starts to increase in size, while her clothes slowly rip from being stretched out too far. Large amounts of fur grow rapidly all over her body, while her once short nails become sharp, black claws, capable of ripping a rabbit to shreds. 

Her face changes as well, her nose and mouth expands outwards into a snout-like formation while large, sharp teeth grow in scarily fast. A large, heavy, fluffy tail rips what little was left of her school uniform’s skirt as it springs out, half of it landing on the ground with a thud. Hanamaru’s eyes sharply looked towards the moon as she howled out a somber tune, running towards the woods, never wanting to be seen again.

Kanan had gotten out of a shower to see her phone getting notification after notification. Then a phone call notification popped up. It was from Hanamaru’s mother. She frantically answered her phone. “Hello? Did something happen?” Her voice was full of fear and worry. 

“Kanan! Kanan! Have you seen or heard from Hanamaru at all? It’s been 4 hours since she last texted me that she was coming home! It’s only an hour walk from your place, right?”

“Wait what?! She didn’t come home?! Hanamaru was just fine when she left my house!” Kanan’s heart was racing, body trembling. She looked at the notifications she’s received and all her friends were texting and calling her. “N-no one has seen her…?”

“NO ONE HAS SEEN MY DAUGHTER!?” Mrs. Kunikida screamed through the phone in terror.

“Did you call the police? I’ll go out and look for her if I have to.” Kanan looked out her window to see if she could see anything. 

“Don’t you dare go outside! Whoever or whatever took my daughter could still be out there! It’s best if you stay safe inside!”

Kanan sighed in frustration. “I-I can’t just stay here when I could be going out and doing something! There has to be something I can do!” 

“Don’t you go out and put yourself in danger! Let the adults handle this!”

“...ok…” Kanan reluctantly agreed to stay inside. “I’ll let you know if I get any news.” 

“Thank you, Kanan. Please sleep soundly.” Mrs. Kunikida sadly spoke before hanging up.

Kanan sat down on her bed. Her hands trembled and put her knees to her chest, her eyes closed forcefully. Tears ran down her face, she tried to stop them but they continued to flow. Fighting back her crying voice was getting increasingly more difficult until she couldn’t fight it anymore. Sobbing loudly at the endless possibilities of what happened Hanamaru. Pray to the gods that she’s still alive. Telling herself that she could’ve done something to prove her disappearance. 

|*|

“Nope, not here either!” Ruby called out to her older sister, “What about you?”

“Nothing here that I can see. Let’s move on.” Dia replied.

“Okay! Should we tell Kanan that we’re moving forward?”

“Of course we should, Ruby.”

“Alrighty! Texting her now!” Ruby quickly pulled out her phone to text the diver that she and her sister were moving forward and that they had found nothing.

Kanan kept her phone on her hands as she ran around in the woods. It’s been weeks since Hanamaru disappeared and they have had frequent search hunts for her. They discovered her blood so they believe there’s a chance she’s injured in the woods. She quickly read and replied to the text then continued to run around. 

They were losing daylight quickly, marking the end of searching for the day. Kanan wanted to cover as much as she could so she sprints. In the corner of her eye, she spots a piece of ripped up clothing. After closely examining it, Kanan instantly recognized it as a piece of Hanamaru’s uniform skirt. She looks at the ground for any more pieces and notices a trail heading towards an oddly shaped hole in the ground by a large tree. 

Cautiously, Kanan walked over to the hole. It seemed like the rest of her uniform was in there. Then she heard a snap. She looked up to the source and saw a large beast standing a few feet away from her. Kanan stood still, fearing if she moved too suddenly that it would attack her. However, the beast seemed to move away from Kanan, whimpering. Kanan noticed how familiar the beast looked. It has light brown fur with glowing honey eyes, eyes that looked all too familiar. 

A small thought came to her mind. There’s no way, it’s physically impossible. But, what if…? “Hanamaru-chan?” 

The beast’s tilted up, then it cocked its head, taking a singular step forward, then stopping. It let out a tiny yip.

“Hanamaru-chan, is it really you?” 

The beast slowly walked forward, but as it came closer, it lost its beastly features, leaving behind a small, injured, naked, sacred girl crying in Kanan’s arms.

“Kanan-chan! I was so lonely out there!” Hanamaru sobbed out as she buried her head between Kanan’s chest.

Kanan started crying alongside her. “I missed you so much Maru-chan.” She whispered to her and she cried. “Let’s go home, you’re hurt.” Kanan took off her jacket and had Hanamaru put it on. She picked her up bridal style and rushed over to where everyone was. “I FOUND HER!” She screamed as she ran. 

“You did?” Ruby questioned.

“SHE DID BUT DON’T LOOK!” Dia yelled out as she covered Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby was confused, but she still had to ask Kanan questions.

“Is she hurt anywhere? I have the first aid kit still from when Sis tripped over air!”

“RUBY!” Dia did not need anyone to hear that.

“She is very injured. She needs help now!” Kanan saw some of the wounds were infected with only a couple healed. “Get the adults, we’ll treat whatever we can!” 

Ruby stayed behind to help treat what they could while Dia went to get the adults.

“Oh dear…these look bad…” Ruby gagged, “ugh, they smell bad too...do they hurt, Hanamaru-chan?” Ruby got out a cotton ball and as gently as she could, she touched one of Hanamaru’s injuries.

Hanamaru yelped in pain the second the cotton ball touched the wound, little tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“A-Ah, sorry!” Ruby quickly removed the cotton ball, “what do we do, Kanan-chan?”

“She needs to go to a hospital now.” Kanan frantically looked around hoping help would arrive. “Come on Dia, she isn’t doing good.” She kept Hanamaru close in her arms to keep her safe and warm.

Luckily, Dia quickly came back, Mrs. Matsuura and Mrs. Kunikida followed right behind her. An ambulance was called and Hanamaru was rushed to the hospital with Kanan staying by her side. Hanamaru needed some stitches for the bigger wounds after they were cleaned of the puss and dirt in them. The doctors said she’ll make a full recovery to the relief of all parties. 

Kanan held onto Hanamaru’s hand when she was laying in her hospital bed. “I love you so much Hanamaru-chan. I’ll make sure you’re gonna be well taken care of.” 

“O-Okay, dolpin…” Hanamaru sluggishly replied back, still woozy from the anesthesia.

Kanan smiles knowing that Hanamaru will be ok and will give her all the love and affection she deserves after what happened to her. She gave her a small kiss on her hand before Hanamaru fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru comes back to school after being in the hospital from her injuries. Everything seems to be back to normal, however, more things are being discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rice and I actually made more lmao

Kanan waited anxiously at the school gates, her eyes scanning over each person coming in, wondering if Hanamaru was going to be coming to school today.

_ What if I got the date wrong? _

Kanan facepalms, feeling sure that she got Hanamaru’s release date wrong. But before she could wallow in her self pity, She saw a familiar head of hair.

“Kanan-chan! Sorry for keeping you waiting, zura!” Hanamaru ran up to Kanan and gave her a big hug.

“Maru-chan! For a second I thought I got the day wrong.” Kanan held Hanamaru in her arms. “How are you feeling today? No pain?”

“Not that much! Maybe just a bit if I exert myself too much, zura. Oh, and I’m feeling great today!”

“That’s great! Come on, I’ll walk you to class.” Kanan held on to Hanamaru’s hand. 

Hanamaru blushed a bit when Kanan held her hand, but she still managed to speak, “T-Thanks, Kanan-chan!”

The couple walked together to the first years’ classroom. Kanan felt protective of her, after what happened, it’s understandable. She gazed at her and noticed some of the marks on her neck that is still trying to heal. Kanan moved closer to Hanamaru and smiled at her. “Alright Maru-chan, I’ll see you at practice later.” 

“Alrighty! Bye-bye Kanan-chan, I love you!” Hanamaru quickly kissed Kanan’s cheek, giggling as Kanan turned as red as a tomato.

“I-I love you too, Maru-chan.” Kanan smiles at her then walks to her classroom. But on the way, she sees Dia hanging with You. 

“Hey babe, wanna check out my life jacket tan?” You was terribly flirting with Dia. Again.

“You, I love you but if you don’t shut the fuck up right now I will stick this pen up your ass.”

“NOT MY POOPDECK!”

“...Dia?” Kanan stood behind Dia, not used to hearing Dia use vulgar language. 

“PIGYAHH!!” Dia screamed in a higher pitch than Ruby after hearing Kanan.

“K-KANAN-SAN! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT NOT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE!?” Dia asked, her voice going up multiple octaves until she sounded like a tea kettle.

“...I was standing here the whole time though. Anyway, we gotta get to class.” 

“YOU HEAR THAT YOU-CHAN!? GO TO CLASS!!”

“Can you at least give me a gift?”

“NO- wait what?”

“Kiss me, I’m salty!”

“I love you but I hate your sailor pick-up lines.” Dia quickly gave You a kiss on the cheek and darted towards her classroom.

“Man, I love her so much.” You then looked at Kanan, “By the way, how are things going with you and Hanamaru-chan?”

“She’s doing a lot better. But, letting her walk home makes me nervous. I don’t know what I’ll do if something happened to her again.”

“Then why don’t you just walk her home?”

“I can’t, my parents need me at the shop right after practice.” 

“What about asking Ruby to walk her home?” 

“I’ll try, I think she said she was going to hang with Yohane-chan.” 

“Then there’s your problem solved! 

“I guess so, I gotta head to class.”

“Alrighty, see ya at practice!” You then walked off towards the second years’ classroom, where Chika was dramatically reciting Hamlet with a mikan.

“Oh, You-chan! Just in time!” Chika turns back to the mikan. “To be! Or Not to be!” 

“Chika-chan please for the love of god class is about to start, sit down please!” Riko tried to calm down the mikan lover but with no results.

“You can’t stop me! Mikan and I are having a moment!” Chika was about to continue but the teacher was about to enter the room. “On second thought...sitting sounds better.” 

|*|

It’s after Aqours practice and the group was getting ready to go home. Kanan finished changing back into her uniform and quickly went to Ruby. “Ruby-chan, can you walk with Maru-chan home? I’m worried about her walking home by herself.” She whispers to her. 

“Sorry Kanan-chan, but I have to go home with Onee-chan today, she’s going to give me a study session.”

Kanan cursed under her breath. “Thanks anyway.” She moved on to Chika, Riko, and Yohane. “Are any of you three able to walk Maru-chan home? I’m worried about her.” 

“Yohane-chan and I are gonna go to her house, sorry Kanan-chan.” Yohane nodded in agreement. 

“What about you, Riko-chan?” Kanan looked over at Riko with puppy dog eyes. 

“I have nothing to do, so of course I can!” Riko happily responded, but then confused as she asked, “But why do you want me to walk her home?”

“I just don’t want her to be hurt. It’s making me so nervous if she’s going home by herself and gets hurt again. Go up to her and ask to walk with her, I didn’t tell her I was going to find someone to walk with her.” 

“Alright.”

Riko walked up to Hanamaru, who was currently putting on her shoes, and cleared her throat to get the young girl’s attention.

“What’s up, zura?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together, that’s all.”

“Sure! I have nothing else to do, so let’s go!” Hanamaru happily got up and pulled Riko by the hand.

“Wait wait wait! Slow down!”

|*|

As the sun slowly set, Riko and Hanamaru were walking towards the Kunikida temple but were still pretty close to Uranohoshi. Riko noticed how Hanamaru started breathing a bit faster as they walked past a wooded area. Hanamaru looked around the woods, starting to remember everything that happened to her. Her head felt like it was spinning and her body trembled the more she walked. Her body felt like she was about to fall over so she had to keep her balance to continue to walk. Riko took notice of this. 

“Hanamaru-chan? Are you okay?” Riko asked, concerned for the younger girl.

Hanamaru didn’t answer. Instead, she fell to the floor, shocking Riko. She felt herself transforming, and she desperately wanted to run, but she couldn’t. Her nails grew longer, and then into sharp claws as her hands became paws. Her mouth and nose stretched out into a snout, while her tail sprung out, landing on the ground with a thud. Riko got too close during all this, trying to offer Hanamaru her hand, and Hanamaru in her shocked state accidentally bit Riko’s outstretched hand. Riko screamed and jumped back, holding her hand as it bled heavily.

Riko was confused.  _ Why was this happening? _

She only got more confused and scared as her body temperature started to rise.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?” was all Riko could yell before she lost her ability to speak. Just like Hanamaru, Riko’s body increased in size, tearing her uniform. Her nose and mouth expanded forward into a snout, just a bit shorter than Hanamaru’s, but fangs sharper than knives replaced Riko’s teeth. Riko’s hands became paws, her nails becoming claws along with wolf-like ears replacing her small ears. A thin, medium-length tail sprouted out, ripping her skirt in half. Riko yelped in surprise, not knowing what to do.

Riko started panicking, howling in distress. How was she supposed to go home now? Now running around and howling in frustration, Riko started running into the woods, startling Hanamaru, who started chasing after Riko and howling even louder than her, getting the attention of a certain blue-haired diver.

Kanan froze in her spot for a moment, making sure she didn’t make up the sound. Sure enough, her thoughts were right. Which meant Hanamaru could be in trouble and she wasn’t going to wait for anyone this time. She sprinted to the door and tried to throw on her shoes and hoodies as fast as she could. 

“Where are you going? It’s getting late to go out in such a hurry.” Kanan’s mother said to her.

“I think Hanamaru-chan is in danger and I’m not waiting for anyone to save her this time.” She swung the door open and ran out. Her mother rushed to the door.

“Kanan! Get back here! Matsuura Kanan get over here now!” Kanan ignored her and continued to run. It wasn’t too hard to find the beast duo but the sight of the two left Kanan shocked. The two didn’t seem to notice her at first but Kanan can tell that the brown-furred wolf was Hanamaru. 

“Hanamaru-chan? Maru-chan!” Kanan yelled. 

Hanamaru’s ears perked up at the sound of Kanan’s voice, then she turned around, running quickly into Kanan’s arms where she had transformed back into her normal, human self. Kanan rubbed her back to calm her down since she was still trembling. Riko hears Kanan and stops her running and sheepishly walks over to Kanan, still scared. “I need to get everyone here.” A text was sent to the Aqours group chat saying what’s happening. 

Dia, Ruby, and You arrived first at the scene.

“What’s going on, Kanan-san?”

“Yeah, me and Dia were-” You was knocked on the top of her head before she could continue.

“Maru-chan transformed again and I think she got Riko-chan to transform too,” Kanan said as she gave Hanamaru her hoodie. 

Ruby quickly turned over to Riko, “Riko-chan?”

Before Riko knew what just happened, she was back in her human form, though she was missing her clothes. She frantically tried to cover herself but came to a realization. “W-what just happened?! How did Ruby-chan saying my name change me back like Kanan-chan?!” She groaned in pain, her hand still bleeding from Hanamaru biting her. “I-I’m not dating her! I...I don’t think about g-girls like...that…” Riko struggled to speak from the pain. 

“I think we need to worry about that injury there, did anyone bring a first aid kit?” 

“I brought one just in case!” Ruby quickly unzipped her bag and pulled out the first aid kit.

“Great, anyone has an extra jacket so she can cover herself?” 

“The great fallen angel has descended!” Yohane yelled as she and Chika finally made it. Chika put her jacket on Riko. 

“Looks like we made it here on time, Yohane-sama!” Chika said as she sat down on the ground. “Wait, where’s Mari-chan?” 

Off in the distance, a wolf howled before looking at the scene below and dashing off into the woods, its yellow fur blowing in the wind.


End file.
